


Огонь и лёд

by Iam_Melmori



Category: 140 bpm Cup, Zlovo EKB
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Out of Character, Romance, Smoking, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Соулмейт!Ау в котором одному соулу всегда жарко, а другому всегда холодно, пока они не оказываются очень близко.Фем!Ваня Власов/Дима Шумм
Relationships: Ваня Власов / Дима Шумм





	Огонь и лёд

Тайтл. Ее баттл последний, поэтому она сидит на высоком барном стуле и смотрит как молодняк разъебывается под биты. Аня ненавидит синдром, как и все, кто не нашел своего соула и страдает от вечного жара. Мало того что и так жарко, так ещё и душно. Вот она вроде взрослая девочка, а сидит в спортивном топе, будто ей 10. Хотя, если присмотреться, то половина зала выглядит как она. Большинство девушек стоят в максимально открытой одежде, в то время как парни стоят в толстовках, а некоторые — в куртках. Только единичные случаи, такие как Макс, ходят в обычной одежде, потому что нашли своего соулмейта.

«Соулмейты-хуемейты» думает Власова. Кто вообще придумал такую систему? А главное нахуя? Все равно найти свой холодильник или обогреватель максимально сложно. Маховым, например, просто пиздец как повезло.

Баттл заканчивается и все вываливаются на улицу. Свежий морозный воздух спасает от той удушливой атмосферы внизу. Ане наконец хочется накинуть кофточку.

— Боже, Ань, мне на тебя даже смотреть холодно. — Шумм подходит к ней закутанный так, что видно только глаза.

— Шушш, вот тебе реально во всем этом не жарко? — В тон ему отвечает Власова и затягивается. — Я бы давно сварилась в таком скафандре.

— Готова? — Дима треплет ее короткие волосы рукой в варежке.

— Готова ебать всяких Дим без смс и регистраций! — Мышка встаёт в боевую позу, кажется, из какого-то аниме, а потом кидается в сторону Димы, стягивая с него шарф и накидывает себе на плечи. — Дай сюда!

Шумм смеётся. С Аней было в принципе хорошо, если бы она не улетала куда-то на луну на своей вечно горящей жопе. Хотя, это придавало ей ту самую изюминку, которой не было у других дам вокруг него.

— ГОСПОДА, БАТТЛ НАЧИНАЕТСЯ, ВСЕ ВНИЗ! — Кричит Махов, после чего все кто был на улице тащятся в помещение бара.

Мэйны проходят достаточно быстро, по крайней мере так кажется Ане. Нервы дают о себе знать и она сваливает из бара на улицу и чтоб охладиться и повторить текст.

— Волнуешься? — Дима возникает за ее спиной, отчего девушка аж подпрыгивает.

— ПОШЕЛ НАХУЙ ДИМА ШУММ! Хули так пугаешь? — Она стоит все с тем же шарфом на плечах.

Шумм обнимает девушку, будто успокаивает младшую сестру.

— Все будет заебись, Анют. Сделай красиво.

— А что мне будет, если я выйграю? — В ее глазах начинают сиять нехорошие огоньки.

— В следующий приезд в Питер, буду мёрзнуть у тебя, а не у Тохи.

— Ставка принята, и только попробуй пропиздеться.

***

Дима не пропизделся. Как только Кингста позвал судить отборы на 3 сезон, Шумм сразу написал Ане, чтоб она не превращала хату в морозилку и ждала его приезда.

Когда Шумм приземлился в промозглом городе Петра, Власова уже ждала его. В квартире действительно было теплее, чем обычно, поэтому она щеголяла в отвратительно коротких шортах и в одном из спортивных лифчиков. Дима приезжает часа через полтора.

— Сколько можно тебя ждать? Я уже раза два в душ сгоняла, тупой Шушш. Заходи уже.

— Ага, и тебе привет, Ань. Да, хорошо долетел, нет, не устал, но вот проголодался, это да. — Дима ставит спортивную сумку и совершенно игнорирует бубнеж девушки.

— Во-первых, пошел нахуй, во-вторых, тоже пошел нахуй. Еда на столе, душ за дверью, диван один, поэтому придется терпеть такую горячую меня. — Девушка машет руками, указывая направления, куда надо идти, чтоб найти еду, душ и диван.

— Пиздец ты гостеприимная, конечно. — Дима скидывает на вешалку огромную куртку, оставаясь в теплой толстовке.

Аня не отвечает, просто идёт на кухню разогревать еду, которую она все утро готовила. Дима же засматривается на ее ножки и еле прикрытую задницу, после чего отдергивает себя и идёт следом.

Они болтали о какой-то ерунде, пока Власова не съебала за ноут, приговаривая что-то про уебков-заказчиков и тупых дегенератов что не смыслят в дизайне. Шумм же заваливается на тот самый диван и втыкает в книгу, которую он скачал перед полетом.

— Господи, тупой еблан, давай уже деньги переводи. — Шипит девушка в экран, а Дима только голову в ее сторону поворачивает.

— Что, бабло жмотят?

— У них руки дрочкой друг другу заняты, времени нет блять пару кликов сделать, пидоры.

— Выдохни, все равно ты уже ничего не сделаешь. Давай я тебе лучше почитаю.

— Мне что, блять, восемь? — возмущается Мышка и ложится рядом с Шуммом, складывая на него ноги.

— Мне иногда кажется, что тебе три. — Отвечает он и получает тычок тонким пальцем под ребра. — Мне щекотно, прекращай.

— А вот хуй тебе, — произносит девушка, быстро сев ему на живот, после чего начинает его щекотать. Конечно, через толстовку ее движения чувствуются не так сильно, но все же чувствуются.

Дима начинает смеяться и скидывать девушку с себя, но она лишь сильнее сжимает бедра, чтоб удержаться сверху. Но это не помогает, когда Шумм решает перевернуться и они оказываются в очень интересном положении.

— Ань.

— Что?

— Мне жарко, — говорит Дима, после чего аккуратно целует оторопевшую Мышку, которая в наконец чувствует на своей коже прохладу окружающего воздуха.

— Так вот ты какой, соулмейт-хуемейт. — Произносит девушка, стягивая с Шумма толстовку.

— Блять, Аня, вот что с тобой не так? — Спрашивает Дима, утыкаясь лоб в лоб.

— Со мной теперь все так, Шушш.


End file.
